


Show 'Em What You're Made Of!

by decadentbynature



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titty fuck, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Everyone knows that Trainers who best Gym Leaders get a badge but this Trainer gets a little extra special treatment from Gym Leader Milo.





	Show 'Em What You're Made Of!

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got horny at work and wrote this? me, the...the answer is me  
> i like Milo, I like Milo a lot. There'll also probably be a follow up with Leon, and possibly with Leon and Milo so ye  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The whole world knew that getting a badge as a reward was standard but no one had ever made mention of this kind of reward before! 

Straddling Milo’s midsection, his jeans pushed down just far enough that his butt and crotch were exposed, the Trainer panted heavily. Sweat rolled in currents down his forehead, back and sides. His mussed hair was soaked with it, causing it to cling uncomfortably to his overheated skin. The light layer of clothing he wore was quickly becoming unbearable. It was already hot enough in the gym but add in the waves of heat rolling off Milo’s broad frame and the fire burning rampant inside his belly, and it became sweltering. Not that he had any intention to stop to get the rest of his clothing off. Even if he had half the mind to, his hips wouldn’t stop moving. He was fairly certain that Milo wouldn’t let him off either. 

Moaning low in his throat, a sheen of sweat glistening on his beefy chest, Milo watched him with a small smile on his round face. An adorable tinge of red dyed his freckled cheeks. Playful heat blazed in his emerald eyes. Pressing his plush, plump pecs together, creating a perfect cushion for the Trainer to thrust his throbbing cock between, Milo panted praise and encouragement every time he slammed his hips forward - most of which the Trainer couldn’t hear over the deafening buzz in his ears, and even if he could hear it, his brain probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. 

Getting a tiddy fuck from Milo, it felt so insanely good, his brain felt like it was melting. His skin was so warm and soft! When he thrust his cock between his huge boobs, it was like being enveloped in marshmallow. The stimulation was almost too much for him to take. Sure, he’d jerked off a fair amount but his hand was nothing compared to this! He wasn’t even in a hole, and yet...this felt incredible! Every nerve in his body was screeching with ecstasy. Shockwaves of electric pleasure rolled through him, emanating from the base of his dick. Precum poured out of the slit, coating Milo’s skin, making it even easier for him to glide between his boobs. Hungrily licking his lips, Milo lifted his head just in time to give the head of his cock a kiss. A jolt of intense heat wracked his trembling body. The sensation of Milo’s smooth, soft lips on his cock-! He couldn’t-! He was gonna-! 

Crying out, the Trainer threw his head back, slamming his hips forward one more time. Thick, sticky ropes of cum spurted out of his cock, splattering all over Milo’s flushed face. Gasping raggedly, trembling from the heat and pressure exploding out from the base of his cock, the Trainer slumped forward, hair hanging in front of his face. Chuckling softly, wearing a delighted smile, Milo licked up what he could with just his tongue then used his fingers to scoop up what was left, greedily swallowing down every last drop. 

When he’d gotten all of it, he slowly sat up, catching the Trainer before he could go tumbling down onto the floor. Holding him in his lap, his big hands resting on the small of his back, Milo said, “Good job winning! I can already tell that you’ve got the makings to be one of the best Pokemon trainers this world has ever seen. The badge is yours, plus you get to come back whenever you, however many times you want to claim,” Milo winked, his grin growing, “your reward.”

The Trainer stared silently up at him for a moment, then swallowed hard, licked his lips and asked, “Can I have another reward?” 

Milo snorted, his emerald gaze pointedly traveling down to the Trainer’s crotch, the smile on his face growing at the sight of his still rigid, twitching cock. Laughing low in his throat, Milo abruptly squeezed him even closer, grinding his massive, hot bulge against him. Jolting, a pang of needy heat rolling through him, the Trainer’s hips bucked forward uncontrollably. More, more, he wanted more! He wasn’t satisfied with just a titty fuck! He wasn’t sure what else he wanted, just more! To touch Milo more, to be touched by him more! Anything! 

“Well, well, aren’t you an energetic one?” Milo asked playfully, pushing him down onto his back, “Can’t leave you like this, though, can I? Since you’ve shown so much promise, I’ll give you the special treatment.”

“Special-?” The Trainer started to ask, only for words to fail him when Milo reached down, tugging at his tight shorts until he could slip a hand in and pull out his thick, fat cock. The Trainer’s breath caught at the sight of it. Suddenly, his mouth was bone dry. His heart was going so fast, he couldn’t even distinguish between the beats anymore. Big...big, big, big, Milo was huge! The bulge had given enough of a tease of how big he might be but with it out in the open, this cock was a beast! Pearlescent drips of precum swelled up at the slit. Thick, throbbing veins ran along the length. The Trainer swallowed hard, his eyes wide. Just looking at his cock...it was making him feel funny. He was burning up. There was a strange ache in the base of his belly. His body felt all tingly. 

A sharp gasp rippled out of him when Milo abruptly grabbed his hips, yanking him closer. Smiling lazily, his emerald eyes blazing with heat, Milo pressed forward, pushing his still jean clad legs up out of the way. Something smooth and scalding hot brushed against his ass. A throbbing jolt raced up his spine. The Trainer shivered, moaning softly. What...what was Milo-? Before he could finish the thought, Milo lead the head of his massive dick to his tiny, virgin hole. Burning heat pressed to him, giving him just enough of a hint that he could catch on then Milo thrust forward, driving his immense length through the tight ring of muscles, forcing his ass to stretch open to accommodate his size. 

Stars exploded in front of his eyes. Mouth hanging open, his tongue lolling lewdly, the Trainer’s fingers dug deep into the dirt, holding onto the only thing he could grip hold of as Milo continued to push forward, sliding his fat length in deeper and deeper until the curve of the Trainer’s butt was smooshed snugly to his pubic bone. Inside...Milo’s cock was completely buried inside of him! He was so full! His butt was stuffed so full of the Gym Leader’s fat penis! It was so deep inside him! He could feel Milo’s penis in his belly! Good...good, good, it felt so good! Being stuffed full felt beyond incredible! Was…was this something he could look forward to when he defeated all the Gym Leaders to come?! 

Judging by the look on Milo’s round face, it must feel amazing for him too. Holding tightly onto the Trainer’s thighs, he started to move, setting a quick pace right from the get-go, pounding into his virgin ass with enough strength and speed to make him bounce up and down on the grassy ground. Moaning loudly, aware of how shameless and slutty he sounded but unable to care, the Trainer wrapped a hand around his throbbing length, jerking himself off in time with Milo’s thrusts. The tittyfuck had been incredible but nothing in comparison to this; nothing in comparison to having his ass stirred up by Milo’s huge cock, pounded so deep, it felt like his stomach was getting fucked. Every thrust reverberated throughout his entire body, lighting every inch of him on fire. His nerves weren’t just singing, they were screaming their praises to the scalding hot length of flesh making him feel like he was in heaven. 

“Fuck, your ass is something else. You’re sucking me so hard, it feels like you’re milking me. You really a virgin? Cuz this ass knows how to make a man’s dick feel amazing.” Milo panted, giving one of the rounded lobes a light slap, earning a pleased whimper from the Trainer, “I see a lot of Trainers in my line of work but you, you’re like nothing I’ve experienced before. I know I said it before but it bears repeating. You’re gonna go far, kiddo. Use the tools you’ve been given, rise to the top and show the Champion just what you’re made of!” 

Spreading his legs even further apart, Milo drove in hard, and began making quick, shallow thrusts, keeping the majority of his dick inside. The spongy head grinded against the twitching confines of his ass. The thick veins scraped along the walls, sending immense waves of golden pleasure crashing over him. Being mindlessly pounded into felt good, this precise, sudden movements, meant to stir him up, to mess him up, it was driving him crazy! The pleasure was making him go insane! Good, good, it was so good, it was nearly terrifying! Crying out shrilly, his back arching up off the grass, the Trainer wailed, “Stop! I feel weird! My head feels weird!”

Smiling widely, Milo drew his cock almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside then slammed forward, stretching him open, stuffing him full. Rolling his hips in wide, lazy circles, his grin growing as the Trainer screamed in ecstasy, he panted, “Come on, let it out! Show me the face you make when you cum from getting messed up by a fat dick!”

Eyes rolling back in his head, his jaw clenched so tightly, it felt like his teeth might crack from the pressure, the Trainer’s back arched up off the grass, his fingers digging up huge clumps as earth as he came, spraying his stomach and chest with a heavy load of jizz. A shrill squeal pushed out through the gaps between his teeth. His butt-! His butt…his cock…felt so good! His head…his head was breaking! Distantly, he heard Milo moan loudly, his significantly larger body shuddering. The next moment, scalding hot fluid poured into his pulsing, spasming ass, filling him up with an incredible warmth. A rush of dizzying glee roared through him. Inside-! Milo had cum inside him-! His ass was full of a Gym Trainer’s cum! 

Thick, calloused fingers brushed sweat soaked hair off his forehead. Through the haze, he could see Milo’s smiling face hovering over him. An intense desire to stay right where he was, to give up on his pursuit to become the Champion so that he could remain with Milo and be fucked like this every single day took possession of him. It was a drive that didn’t last long. After all, he was meant to become the Champion…he was meant to travel Victory Road, make his way to the very tip top and show the Champion, just like he’d shown Milo, just what he was made of!


End file.
